


如石

by narraci



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 这是他的石头，他的道行，他的镇子，他的福泽，他的意义。





	如石

东巷的李家娃娃闯了个不大不小的祸，被他娘打得嗷嗷直哭。他娘亲其实也没用什么力气，但李家娃娃虽没过过什么锦衣玉食的生活，可也没在家里受过这样的气，自然委屈得紧。

李家这个娃娃有点灵气，刚跟着父母搬来的时候，杜家大娘躺了快一个月，奄奄一息了，李家娃娃路过时却说大娘还有十年寿数，没几天杜家大娘果然又好起来，再过几天都能下床了。杜家自然高兴得很，说李家娃娃是个福娃。

李家的儿子这次是带了老婆孩子回家，李家阿婆让媳妇儿看紧孙儿，再也不要胡说。

李阿婆心里清楚，孙儿说的是死期，可不是活数，这样的福气不要也罢。

娃娃倒也听话，只是小孩毕竟还憋不住话，憋不住就要偷偷地和他娘说，说得多了李家娘子可受不了，不愿再听，这一来一去，那天一个没看住李家小儿不知怎么，抓着魏家公子的袍摆，哭天喊地说哥哥没有十年能活了。

当时魏家家仆的脸色都青了，又不能和个孩童较真，于是寻到了爹娘的头上。

魏公子倒没生气，抱起娃娃，问他没有十年可活究竟是多久？

娃娃此时想起平日里娘亲的叮嘱，已经知道坏了事，瘪着嘴不敢再说，但小孩禁不起哄，没两三下就跟魏公子说了个有零有整的数。

魏家在这块不大的地方算得有钱有势，魏公子打小是出了名的纨绔子弟，整天满街的惹鸡逗狗，不学无术。人们说魏公子是受过仙人指点的，是有福气之人，现在这有福之人不剩十年的寿命了。

“幸好魏公子没往心里去。”打完孩子，娃娃抽泣着自个儿滚一旁玩儿去了，李家娘子一边做着针线活一边跟她婆婆说。

没往心里去吗？李阿婆上了些年纪，一举一动都没有年轻时那么利落了，她想起二十年前镇上有一场大难，横死了二十多口人，河水都被染红了。魏公子那年六岁，大难不死必有后福，李阿婆想，大家总觉得把话说好听了，事情就会变成好事了。

童言无忌不过是件小事，不久就没人记得了，一个月后镇上有了场大热闹，魏家放出风声来要给他家少爷比武招亲，渐渐地，镇上的外乡人竟也多了起来，一打听都说是来参加“天下第一美男”的招亲大会的，有来凑热闹的，有来做生意的，有真格是打算来参加的。

外乡人凑在一块儿说得有板有眼的，镇上的居民面面相觑，都想问，天下第一美男——谁啊？

“真准啊。”魏公子摇着扇子，一副没心没肺的样子跟魏老爷道。

魏老爷板着脸不说话，魏夫人端来一碗桂花冰糖粥。

魏公子接过糖粥，一口口吃起来，倒有几分斯文相。

魏公子小时候遇到过仙人，六岁时他正在河边抓鱼玩水，眨眼的功夫，河水结了冰，再一眨眼，水已如刀。

……你悟了吗？

昏昏沉沉中他听到有声音问。

那声音太远了。

……弟子悟了……

有另一个带着哭腔的声音回答，这个声音稍近一些，魏公子记得更清楚些。

这块石头你咽下去……

太困了，太疼了，魏公子想睡过去，睡过去娘亲就会喊他起床，给他吃抓油饼，有东西撬开他的牙关，形状有些像糖，魏公子嘴里都是血，尝不出味道，他吞下石头，勉强睁开眼睛。

仙人对他说，其他人的魂魄他都追不上了，这儿死了二十九个人，他还魏公子二十九年的命。

魏公子刚过了二十六岁生辰，数数的确不到十年了。

贪心了呀，魏公子想，贪心了。

仙人真是残忍，小时候若是死去了还好，到现在他娘亲的眼泪也该流干了，可他父母爹娘已经看见了他会长成什么样子，他也见到了人世间的繁花似锦，他这命是偷来的，是别人的，人总是要死的，抵不住他活着活着，就活出了贪心。

喝完了粥，魏公子摇着扇子逛花园，初春的雪刚刚化去些，到处都还光秃秃的，没什么可看的。魏公子全不介意，他知道，他知道生命都在那光秃秃的土石下藏着，他一拍扇骨，大声说，“你看看，这花儿开了！”

园子里的桃花一个磕巴都不打，应声开了，顺着枝条延伸开去，叶子生长出来，池塘里的鱼也多了起来，条条浮动上水面，黄色的小花衬托着粉红的桃花，映山红一簇簇地夹在两道，整个园子猛然间热闹得紧。

魏公子的脸上挂着面纱，面纱下那双弯弯的眼睛显得深邃，有些太深了，不似人类的眼睛了。

“招摇。”一个声音从魏公子的头顶传来，盛开的花儿乖乖收去，眨眼间一切恢复了平寂萧瑟。

魏公子的心脏仿佛被人用手攥紧了，他笑容瞬逝，手脚冰冷，如刀割过，他颤巍巍地抬头看去，那张脸和记忆里一模一样，魏公子腿一软，跪下了。

张小道看着面前跪伏在地微微颤抖的魏公子，想自己怎么就没忍住出声了。

可他实在是吓到了。

传闻这儿镇上不知怎么出了一条灵脉，各路门派纷纷集结，张小道的师父也派了张小道前来勘察，一踏上小镇，张小道便意识到这是自己造的孽。

二十年对修仙之人来说弹指一挥间，张小道当年种的灵石竟生出一丝灵脉。

张小道没明白是怎么回事，石头是他的命石，借给魏公子吊命，不过是借给他而已，还要拿回来的，更何况张小道根本不算是门派里最有天赋的弟子，他师父也没觉得他有一天真能成仙得道，修行不过是比他人多几年寿数而已。

他的石头，自然也不会是什么天降奇石。

这样的石头在这么短的时间里生出了灵脉，让人大吃一惊。

“怎么回事？”他踏前一步问。

魏公子此时已经平静下来了，不再颤抖，头也没埋那么低了，眼睛悄摸摸地从面纱后打量着张小道。

那双眼睛黑漆漆的，蒙着一层温润的光。

艳花有艳花之美，顽石有顽石之美。

怪不得各门派都遣人来了，单凭这薄薄的面纱是盖不住灵脉之光的。

魏公子起初声音很轻，说着说着带了丝底气也就响了起来，“这事儿吧，一开始是我爹发现的……我没有弟弟，也没有妹妹，因为我爹娘觉得有了弟弟妹妹对不起我，他们让我想干什么就干什么，我家有钱，足够养我，而我受仙人指点，是有福之人呀！但后来我爹发现……”说到这儿魏公子舔了舔嘴唇，似乎接下来的话有些难以开口，“我爹发现，不光是我，这个镇子也好像受仙人福泽……这个镇子没有天灾了，没有干旱，没有山洪，冬天下雪，来年丰收……这做不得数，对吧，也许只是巧合，可我爹害怕了，我爹怕呀，我爹怕这镇子和我抢命……我才有几年能活，这镇子竟要和我抢命，我娘说，我的命本就是河上死的乡里乡亲分的，分回去一些也是应当，好多人死的时候还没我现在大呢……我便不考功名，不离镇，一辈子在这镇上……风调雨顺……听上去挺不错的，是不是？”

张小道直直地瞧着魏公子，魏公子是真心的，这家人也是真心的，想要福泽千里，便真的福泽千里了。张小道未能成仙，但也修道，石头不是什么奇珍异宝可也真是一块灵石，是灵石便有灵气，便会认主。

魏公子的扇子落在地上，扇面半开。

师父说，这河上的三十人，个个没有一年可活了，你不修道不成仙，便要和他们一样，死不知自己是怎么死的，去了地府重新投胎，来人世走这一遭意义何在？

张小道大哭，他悟不透，他破不了道行，他从血水里捞起魏公子，孩子还有一口气。

他要这孩子活着，就硬是化出了自己的命石给他，这块石头散的是张小道的修行，散成了一条灵脉，换别人可能得心疼死，张小道却不太在乎。

张小道也曾有个家，家在哪儿他都想不太起来了，他妹妹的孙儿都老了，老得不记得他了。

他悟不了道，破不了境，想不通这人世间，他修不成仙。

他的石头……他的石头跟条被人踢了一脚的小狗似的巴巴地瞧着他。

他的石头已与魏公子融为一体，他盯着那把和季节极不相符的扇子，问，“这又是怎么回事？”

“要彩头嘛，有彩头来的人才会多呀。”魏公子说。

魏公子没什么愿望，他喜欢看花儿，爱看景，喜欢美人，爱听戏，人们很快会忘记他的，他只想自己的爹娘能颐养天年。人们才不会在乎他到底是不是天下第一美男，他到底是不是快死了，他会许诺重金良田，后世无忧，他这孩儿不争气，一生没志气没立业，也没什么好念想的。

仙人生气了吗？仙人的表情变幻莫测，十分精彩，可好像没有生气。魏公子的胆子愈发地大起来，只盯着仙人看，听说仙人都是喜怒无常的。

张小道只觉得有什么东西在他心里生长起来，快要撑满了，要膨胀开来。

这是他的石头，他的道行，他的镇子，他的福泽，他的意义。

别人要来夺灵脉，不行。

 

 

 


End file.
